


I wouldn’t change a thing..

by DabiDaddyIssues



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Future AU, Gen, M/M, Parental fluff, family au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25800601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DabiDaddyIssues/pseuds/DabiDaddyIssues
Summary: If you were to ask Mondo back at Hopes Peak Academy during the killing game if he had any plans: Like- Family, love life, romance, etc. And what would have been his answer?“Fuck no, I ain’t got no time for that shit.”
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 103





	I wouldn’t change a thing..

**Author's Note:**

> Yeehaw mfs- its happy gay times-

If you were to ask Mondo back at Hopes Peak Academy during the killing game if he had any plans: Like- Family, love life, romance, etc. And what would have been his answer?  
“Fuck no, I ain’t got no time for that shit.”  
Well, that was until Kiyotaka Ishimaru came into his life, from there life seemed to decide to steer him into the thing he did not want and now?  
Well, he wouldn’t have it any other way.

“For fucks sakes- What’s up with you two and your papa stealing my jacket huh?” the now gang leader asked with a grin, holding two giggling kids, one boy with dark purple hair and light amethyst eyes, and a girl with dirty blonde hair, red eyes and tanned skin. The two while he was busy helping Taka making lunch decided to steal his jacket and run around in it, which resulted in a game of cat and mouse to get it back, which he did and now had the little thieves in his grasps.

“No cussing dad!” The boy, Kaito, sung out cheerfully, the girl, Kaida, giggling and grinning up at the man “Yeah dad, no swearing! Or else we’ll tell papa and you’ll have to pay the swear jar!” The girl grinned, placing her hands on her hips in triumph. “And it was your fault for leaving on the couch! It looks super comfy and it is!” Mondo snickered as he rolled his eyes, soon having the two in his arms. “Well, how about we make you two your own jackets? We can get some fabrics and sew it from scratch.”  
“Didn’t the last time tried to sew; you broke the machine?” Kaito asked, and Mondo couldn’t help but get slightly embarrassed at the memory, right, he had tried to fix up a curtain he accidentally broke- only to end up breaking the machine and break the curtain even more, which resulted in him going on a last minute shopping sprint to find a new curtain and machine- which were just like the old one, just so Taka wouldn’t expect anything as he wasn’t home the entire time, it was fun trying to bribe his eight year old son and five year old daughter with free ice cream just so they wouldn’t snitch. Yeah totally.  
“Maybe we can do it with papa? I want dragon wings on mine!” Kaida grinned, Kaito smiling. “And I want stars on mine too!” “Well, maybe then we could ask your uncle Chihiro for help? She’s fairly skilled in it.”  
Mondo looked ahead when he heard the voice and slightly smiled, there was Ishimaru himself, his dork in the flesh and blood, leaning against the doorway with a soft smile.  
“Papa!” The girl grinned, reaching her small hands out to the male who walked over with a smile, carefully taking the two kids into his arms, softly pecking both of their cheeks as the two giggled.  
“Do you two mind doing me a favour and waiting in the living room? Lunch is ready and I put some cartoons on for you both, food should be on the table.” Once he put the two down, they quickly made their way down to where the living room was and Ishimaru’s smile slightly grew, and softly giggled when he felt arms softly wrap around from behind him, a chin resting on the top of his head. “You know, when we left that place…This is kind of the last thing I thought my life would end up to…Finding the love of my life who becomes the prime minister of Japan while being a gang leader of the top biker gang and all while have two little brats along the way..”

“They’re not brats Mondo, they’re your kids.” Ishimaru huffed, though he still had a smile on his face as he managed to turn in the other’s arms, up at Mondo with loving red eyes and Mondo chuckled, now standing up fully. “Yeah, I know, point is though I wouldn’t change a thing...” He muttered softly.  
“And neither would I..” Ishimaru smiled, feeling the smallest prick of tears well up in the corner of his eyes as he softly cupped the others cheek with his hand, a black ring with golden carvings on it with a flat diamond on top to fit, a ring that he’d gladly take with him to his grave. Mondo softly chuckled, placing his hand over the others, and he too had a matching ring.  
It was moments like these the two enjoyed the most, no chaos, no disruption, just…Them, just the two and the two alone, gazing into each other’s eyes with nothing but love and adoration.  
“God I love you so fucking much..” Mondo quietly muttered, Ishimaru softly giggled. “And I love you more..” He softly uttered in a loving tone, looking up at the other and then leaning up, eyes closing as the other then slowly started to lean in, eyes closing as well about to go for a soft, gentle loving-

CRASH!

The two jumped apart when they heard the loud noise and wailing down the hall. “PAPA! DAD! THE SEWING MACHINE IS BROKE AGAIN AND IT LANDED ON KAIDA’S FOOT!” the small boy called out in a panic. “Oh dear god- Hold on Kaito! We’ll be there in- Wait, AGAIN?!” Ishimaru looked up at the other in confusion, who sheepishly smiled and didn’t even say anything before quickly rushing to where the wailing came from. “Wait- MONDO WHAT DOES KAITO MEAN BY THAT?!” The shorter male called out, rushing after the other and yelling.

Would Mondo maybe want to change a few things in the past? Maybe, but if that meant not having though sometimes chaotic yet amazing life he had now…  
Absolutely not.


End file.
